Telecommunications systems generally include connection and disconnection systems, through which various types of telecommunications equipment are interconnected. Such systems generally require use of connection blocks for routing connections among subscribers, equipment, and back office routing systems.
In certain systems, a piece of equipment is used for connection of equipment in telecommunications systems which is referred to herein as a connection block, sometimes referred to as a “Krone-style connector block”, such as those manufactured by ADC GmbH, formerly Krone GmbH. These connection blocks provide an array of punch-down connection locations useable for individual wire pairs, and include circuit protection and connection locations in a single linear array. Each individual wire pair connection in a connection block includes a first wire pair connection that can be connected to a subscriber line or other telecommunications equipment, and a second wire pair connection used for connecting to other equipment or cross-connection of connection blocks.
Krone-style blocks are often used to connect subscribers to telecommunications services, and are typically arranged in groups to provide a central location for routing signals among subscribers and equipment. Often, connection blocks are mounted in arrays to a panel or other planar surface in close proximity to each other. Each array is mounted to a connection block mounting frame, which is in turn mounted to a plate. The mounting plate typically is a metal plate used for mounting the connection blocks to a panel, and for providing internal area for routing signals to telecommunications equipment or subscriber lines. The mounting plate spans a constant distance from the connection blocks to the planar surface.
While a subscriber line to telecommunications equipment, a technician typically connects an exposed wired pair connection associated with the subscriber on one of the connection blocks with a wired pair connection associated with telecommunications equipment, typically on a different block or array of blocks. This connection is typically made by a technician in the field by connecting jumper wires between the blocks.
Depending upon the distance between the blocks to be connected, and in particular where the blocks to be connected are in different arrays in a cross-connect panel (or different panels), the jumper wires connecting between the blocks must be routed around a top or bottom edge of one of the connection block mounting frames. While it is desirable to locate the arrays of connection blocks (and therefore the mounting frames) in close proximity to each other to improve circuit density, some distance between the arrays has been necessary to allow space for routing of jumpers.